


More time with you

by FuckingCurlyWurly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingCurlyWurly/pseuds/FuckingCurlyWurly
Summary: The Doctor is secretly thrilled that Yaz wants more time with her as well. Just a small piece of fluff to appease my gay, little heart.





	More time with you

"I want more. More of the universe. More time with you"

  

And she meant it. Her eyes were wide with hope, and The Doctor felt something she hadn't allowed herself to feel in a long time bubbling up in her hearts. 

But then again, regeneration would do that to you, wouldn't it? A new body, a new mind, an entire new universe to explore? Why wouldn't a bright and brave little explorer like Yaz appeal to her? Right, that's probably it, then. A passing fancy. Nothing she hadn't been through before.

As the days and adventures went by though, she still felt that quadruple heartbeat quicken when she stood alone at the TARDIS console, letting her mind wander.

"Where does this corridor go, Doc?" Yaz' unexpected voice from behind her felt like a sudden spark of regeneration energy down her spine, spreding warmth in its wake. 

"Ah, that one?" She smiled, turning towards her. "The library, maybe? There used to be a library, but then last week it was more of a garage actually, and then there's always the odd chance of the wardrobe appearing..."

"Really Doc, you really don't know where your own wardrobe is?" She laughed. 

Oh, don't come closer. The Doctor wills her to stay interested in the TARDIS' architecture, but Yaz only has eyes for one thing right now, and that thing has two heartbeats and not a clue where her own wardrobe is. 

"Ahem, well wardrobes, eyh, who needs 'em anyway?" The Doctor rambles on  hurriedly. "I once met a Strygorian who, well, not so much met as married, well not really, funny story actually.."

"Wait, you're married?" Yaz froze. The temperature in her voice dropped ten degrees. 

"I think so," The Doctor mused, completely oblivious to Yaz’ reaction. "I'm not sure about right now though, crossing time streams and all that, but anyhow, I met her in the.." 

"How can you not remember if you're married or not?" Yaz interrupted again. 

The Doctor shifted the weight of her hips, leaning backwards towards the TARDIS console. "Well, when you get to a certain age, these things slip sometimes. Also, there’s the whole time traveling alien in box thing?" She looked questioningly at Yaz with a sort of half smile. 

The Doctor could tell that she was letting her new human companion know too much too soon, but she just couldn't help it. This new body enjoys being looked at by loving, dark brown eyes, enjoys the idea of being thought of and wondered about by this person. 

Yaz stepped slowly towards her and considered her hands, the hands of a young person appearing to like tinkering without protective gloves. She let her eyes wander over her lithe frame, over her skin, which could not belong to anyone a day over 30.  

The Doctor sighed softly. She could tell she was about to ask. "I'm not human, Yaz, never have been. You know that." 

"Then what are you? Where did you come from? Who are you, Doctor?"

Quelling a smile, she thought about it, as she had done so many times before. Pushing her hair back in an increasingly familiar move, she considered her options. 

"I'm just the Doctor, Yaz." she finally said, with a shrug. 

"You really don’t want to answer that, huh?" 

Yaz shook her head with an exasperated smile. 

The Doctor opened her mouth to explain, to cavil, or just to distract her, but Yaz was quicker. "Come on then, _just the Doctor._ Show me some alien stuff in your box."

There would be time for understanding the Doctor, hopefully lots of it. Right now, as much as she yearned to know more, it was enough to get to spend time with her, to see her eyes glow in wonder at the unexpected, to feel her air of adventure sweep her up and carry her off to ever stranger situations. 

The Doctor's eyes met hers as her face broke out in that familiar, heart-crushingly loveable smile, and as The Doctor grabbed her hand in pure enthusiasm at the suggestion, her spirit soared. 

For now, it was enough to have a little more time with the Doctor.


End file.
